


Sweet Dreams

by Feenie



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Gen, Linkara tries to cope with nightmares like a true millennial, Nightmares, look i got awful inspiration and i had to write, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Linkara gets a fun nightmare.Set some time after the Dead/Alive review for certain.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm feenie and i don't have the energy to finish my longer works but i get inspiration from at4w -kickflips on a skateboard-
> 
> anyways if someone makes an au where somehow both linkara and margaret end up in the gun, please link me because i want to see how that goes. because all i have for that au is that /maybe/ harvey's the champion of earth-4w. or 90's kid. OR BOFFO OR POLLO--

Linkara didn’t recognize the town he was in. The buildings seemed to shift their appearance every time he tried to look at them, and it annoyed him beyond belief. The only thing that remained constant was the sickly lavender hue all throughout the town.   
  
There was a crowd of people up ahead, and he approached them out of curiosity. They were cheering and screaming like fans at a football game, and something about the frenzied screaming unnerved him. He made his way to the front of the crowd and—   
  
Linkara’s heart stopped. There, on a platform, stood Margaret and two people he could only assume were her parents, knives in their hands.   
  
Without another thought, he dashed up the platform, eyes wild. “MARGARET!!” he shouted, just barely close enough to reach—   
  
Someone caught him and dragged him backwards. It was a strong, burly man, glaring down at him.   
  
“Looks like we have another sacrifice!” someone shouted, and the next thing Linkara knew, he was pinned down beside Margaret, the two struggling to break free.   
  
A knife was plunged into Linkara’s stomach, blood gushing around the blade. He could barely scream, could barely register that not only had he failed to save his closest friend, now he would end up in the Magic Gun as well.   
  
Margaret was crying in agony, and all he wanted was to comfort her that she would get her revenge, maybe together with him now.   
  
Linkara’s vision danced with black spots as he was stabbed, over and over and over and over, the smell of iron all around. His thoughts were growing disorganized and slow, and when he turned to see his blood staining the platform, he barely paid it another thought.   
  
“End it!” Someone shouted, and a knife rested at Linkara’s throat, the blade already just about piercing the skin. In one quick motion, the knife slashed and all went dark—   
  
No. No this wasn’t how he fell. This wasn’t how he was going to die! They were willing to sacrifice him and a girl just for power?   
  
_ Let’s show them power, _ a snarl in his head declared, and he couldn’t agree more. If they couldn’t handle one person’s hate, then how could they handle two?!   
  
‘Linkara, don’t—‘   
  
“They killed us! They killed their own daughter and some random nobody!” Linkara shouted, a burning feeling building in his chest.   
  
‘Linkara, no, please don’t—‘   
  
“I won’t die until they suffer! They deserve everything coming to them!” Linkara argued.   
  
‘WAKE UP!’   
  
Linkara opened his eyes to darkness, unable to move. This was it, they could destroy them all—   
  
‘You aren’t the Magic Gun. I am.’   
  
He paused, slowly returning to reality. No, he could move, and it was dark because it was night, he wasn’t...   
  
Linkara sat up, still on edge as though if he so much as breathed wrong, the nightmare would resume. The Magic Gun--Margaret--rested on the nightstand beside him.

 

He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. Well, no more sleep tonight.

 

\--

 

A few minutes later, Linkara was sitting at the table, blanket wrapped around him and the Magic Gun before him. Every now and then, he swore he could still feel one of the knives stabbing him, blood gushing everywhere, and--and it was enough to make him flinch, as much as he hated to admit.

 

“Just when I thought I’d left Silent Hill behind, it came back like an awful dinner,” Linkara said aloud, half-jokingly. Margaret’s spirit sat beside him, a weak smile on her face.

 

“I mean, at least that’ll hopefully be the last we see until next Halloween, right?” she suggested.

 

“Always can hope!” Linkara replied before resting his head on the table. “...dear lord was that awful.”

 

“...I’m sorry. I don’t know if that was because of me or not,” Margaret apologized.

 

“Relax, I’d probably wind up with nightmares about the whole mess anyways,” Linkara said, turning to look at her. “I mean...Silent Hill. Literally a place of nightmares.”

 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Linkara sighed deeply. “...okay, since everyone else is asleep--that whole thing when I was reviewing Dead/Alive? That was supremely, entirely messed up.”

 

Margaret nodded. “Okay,  _ yeah. _ Really messed up.”

 

“I thought I was your dad. I was willing to kill myself for something I never did! That was--”

 

Linkara straightened up, then rested his head in his hands. “...and then tonight--was that…?”

 

“Kind of sort of, yeah,” Margaret said, nodding again. “Not with you trying to save me, but...well, should I be impressed or worried your first instinct was to rush in like a suicidal fighter?”

 

“Both, probably?” Linkara weakly cracked. Margaret sighed and shook her head, and he cleared his throat. “...okay, I’m sorry. Not entirely healthy.”

 

“...Linkara, promise me you’re not going to be like that all the time. Seriously. We’re partners, remember?” Margaret reminded.

 

“I won’t,” Linkara responded.

 

“Good. Now go get some sleep. Seriously, it’s like 3 in the morning,” Margaret prompted, vanishing. Linkara could only huff at his gun and return to bed, this time not plagued by nightmares.


End file.
